just like summer rain
by 4real
Summary: äh... ääääh... ein kampf, viel rauch, zwei feinde und so weiter! NxOwenig OOC (juhu)Angst! rharbarber rharbarber Omi erblindet übrigens... ;; Wie konnte ich...! ! YEAH! Weiter geht's! Nach 100 Jahren und 2 Minuten: NEW CHAPTER UP! hust bitte reviews
1. first chapter

Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction [ach neeeeee... -____-°]
PG-13
Shônen-Ai, OOC
evt. NxO [vielleicht auch was anderes...ich bin da ja flexibel...]
angst, normal, drama
disclaimer: Weiss und Schwarz gehören mir nicht und ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Geschichte [just for fun... and me]
_enjoy this fic_

  
  


~jUsT LikE sUmMEr RaiN~

  

**Upload #001: **a sucker's dream
  

Müde und schwach stützte er sich auf die Reste einer Mauer. Er wusste weder wo er war, noch wie spät es mittlerweiler geworden war... Angestrengt versuchte er mit schmerzenden Augen den dichten, weißlich grauen Rauch um sich herum zu durchdringen. Er hörte das leise Knistern eines entfernten Feuers, immer wieder das leise Kullern eines Steines... aber sonst war es still. Unruhig hob Nagi den Kopf etwas höher. Wo waren die anderen? Warum war noch keine Polizei da? Kein Krankenwagen? Niemand... Seine Augen begannen wegen dem stechenden Rauch zu tränen. Müde lies er sich langsam nach vorne auf die Knie sinken. Er war so schrecklich müde... so... müde... 
Alles war ihm egal, solange er nur endlich in Ruhe gelassen würde... Er spürte das Knirschen von Glasscherben unter seinen Beinen und er spürte, wie ein besonders spitzer Splitter sich einen Weg in sein Schienbein bohrte; er spürte das warme Blut auf seiner Haut und doch schien ihm alles so unwahrscheinlich weit entfernt und unwichtig; wie durch Watte...
       

Nagi schlug entsetzt seine zugefallenen Augen wieder auf. Er war eingeschlafen? Bewusstlos geworden?! Der Rauch um ihn her war noch dichter geworden und er bekam kaum noch Luft. Nagi setzte sich schnell auf und stieß dabei mit einer kleinen Gestalt zusammen, die sich nah über ihn gebeugt hatte und nun wimmernd neben ihm zusammenbrach. Nagi erstarrte. Der kleine Jungenkörper neben ihm bebte vor Schmerzen und er konnte die versteckten Schmerzenslaute nicht nur hören, sondern auch _fühlen_. Nagi schluckte. _Wer...?_
       

Der Junge, der aus zahlreichen Wunden blutete, bedeckte noch immer sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und krümmte sich auf dem Boden. Dann wurde sein Atem ruhiger. B-Bist du das? K-Ken-Ken? Bist du... das? Nagi erstarrte. Dieses Stimme! Wie oft hatte er sie schon gehört!! Erschrocken wich er einige Schritte zur Seite, nachdem er ganz aufgestanden war. Der Junge stöhnte. Wer bist du? Wer ist... da? Du bist nicht... nicht Ken-Ken... Wer...??? Nagi atmete hektisch und sah sich um. Rauch. Dichter, weißer Rauch. Der kleinere Junge versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen, bis er halb zusammengekrümmt vor Nagi kniete. Dann nahm er langsam die Hände von den Augen. Nagi schrie auf. 
       

Omi zuckte zusammen, riss die Hände wieder vor das Gesicht als könnte er den Anblick Nagis nicht ertragen... Nagi keuchte, wich zurück bis an die Wand und starrte Omi mit entsetzten Augen an. Omi begann seinerseits vor Nagi zurückzukriechen, immer wieder konnte Nagi die unterdrückten Schmerzenslaute vernehmen. Dann war es vorbei. Omi war zu schwach, um sich auch nur noch einen Millimeter fort zu bewegen. Erschöpft und schwer atmend lag er auf dem Rücken, kaum drei Meter trennten ihn von Nagi. Du bist es also... die kleine schwarze Ratte... Prodigy!, keuchte er wütend. 
Nagi bewunderte ihn für seinen Mut. Wäre er an seiner Stelle gewesen, er hätte wahrscheinlich sofort auf den Glauben seines Feindes geschworen, hätte versucht, ihn zu verführen und auch sonst sich so opportunistisch gegeben, wie es eben ging. Wenn das Schiff sinkt, muss man sich eben ein anderes suchen. Aber Bombay war anders. Überrascht musterte er den blonden Jungen zu seinen Füßen, der schwerverletzt und nun auch noch blind vor ihm lag und trotzdem noch seinen Idealen treu blieb. Hätte Nagi je irgendwelche Ideale besessen, er war sich sicher, dass er sie in seinem Falle sofort und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht über Bord geschmissen hätte.
       

Und? Macht es dir Spaß... mich so zu sehen? Gefällt es dir... Omi wurde von einem jehen Hustenanfall unterbrochen; er spuckte Blut. Gefällt es dir so... dass ich dir zu Füßen liege... blutend... sterbend... ermordet...? Omi versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, brach aber mit einem Wimmern erneut zusammen.
Nagis Augen begannen erneut zu brennen und ihm wurde schwindlig. 
Töte mich endlich! Oder macht es dir mehr Spaß, mich langsam sterben zu sehen? Prodigy?? Omi spie den Namen regelrecht aus.
       

Was ist nun? Oder willst du mich noch einmal vergewaltigen, bevor es mit mir zu ende geht? Komm schon, was ist? Denkst du, ich habe deine Blicke nicht gespürt? Glaubst du das wirklich? Also, was ist? Niemand wird dich daran hindern, also... HALT DIE KLAPPE!!! Nagi schrie so laut er konnte und lies die umstehenden Wände explodieren. 
Halt endlich deine Klappe, Bombay!!
Im selben Moment, wie sich Nagi auf seinen sterbenden Feind werfen wollte um ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen erdrosseln, verließ auch ihn das letzte bisschen Kraft und Lebenswillen und er brach über Omi zusammen...
  

  

Wasser... Er brauchte Wasser... Seine Kehle brannte und sein Mund war trocken. Er versuchte zu schlucken, aber die Schmerzen dabei hinderten ihn daran. Er schmeckte bittere Galle, als er vorsichtig mit der taub gewordenen Zunge über seine brüchigen Lippen fuhr. Aus seiner Kehle quälte sich ein trockenes, heiseres Stöhnen hervor, welches als Krächzen über seine Lippen kam...
       

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich lahm, schwer und unendlich müde an... Wäre nicht der immer brennendere Geschmack in seinem Mund und seine vor Trockenheit aufgesprungenen und blutenden Lippen - er wäre längst wieder eingeschlafen. Völlig zerschlagen versuchte er eine Hand zu heben, jedoch ein scharfes stechen im Unterarm belehrte ihn eines Besseren. 
       

Er gab auf und lauschte stattdessen den Geräuschen um sich herum. Im ersten Moment hatte er gedacht, es wäre vollkommene Stille, aber wenn er genau hinhörte konnte er ein leises, aber monotones Piepen hören, welches ihn unsanft an seine Situation erinnerte. Auch Stimmen konnte er hören; gedämpft und wie durch Watte.
... ---erst 16 Jahre alt---
---Täter---
... ---die Augen---
---Koma---
Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, um besser zuhören zu können, aber im selben Moment spürte er ein feuchtes Tuch auf seiner Stirn und die Nähe eines Menschen. Kannst du mich hören?, ertönte die warme, jedoch berufsbedingt monotone Stimme einer Frau schräg über ihm. Omi wollte nicken, aber die Kehle war mittlerweile so sehr angeschwollen, dass selbst das profanste Nicken eine Tortur wurde. Er öffnete den Mund und nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, brachte er ein Wort über die Lippen: Die Frau schien zu nicken, schob ein etwas verspätetes hinterher und zog sich raschelnd zurück, nur, um ein paar Augenblicke später wieder da zu sein und ein dünnes Plastikröhrchen in seinen Mund zu schieben. , murmelte sie.
       

Gierig schluckte er die ersten paar Tropfen, das Brennen seiner Kehle steigerte sich kurz ins Unermessliche und er musste Husten, dann jedoch verschwand der Schmerz langsam. Nachdem die Frau noch zwei weitere Male verschwand und wiederkam, öffnete er erneut den Mund und fragte langsam und stockend: Wo bin... ich? Die Frau seufzte. Im Krankenhaus. Mein Name ist Yashiro Matsumoto und ich bin Krankenschwester. Du wurdest vor drei Tagen eingeliefert und bist eben erst wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Wir dachten, es bestehe keine Hoffnung mehr.
       

Er schluckte. _Im Krankenhaus_. In seinem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen. Was war geschehen? Warum war er im Krankenhaus? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern... Seine Schläfen schmerzten, doch er versuchte nicht, seine Hände zu heben.
       

Er wollte sich umsehen und schaffte es auch, seinen Kopf ein wenig zu heben und sah... nichts. Erschrocken presste er die Augen zusammen, zählte in Gedanken bis drei und öffnete sie wieder, so weit er konnte. Nichts. Bloße, verschluckende Schwärze. Gepanikt drehte er den Kopf zur anderen Seite doch auch dort schien dieses unendliche und gleichzeitig unglaublich komplexe Nichts zu herrschen. Ein heiseres Wimmern entrang sich seiner Kehle. Schwester... Schwester!! Ich kann nichts sehen!!, krächzte er angestrengt. Die Schwester atmete laut ein und aus, schien kurz und fahrig über die Decke zu streichen und murmelte: Ja. Das haben wir befürchtet.
       

Der Schock, den diese Worte auslösten, war unvorstellbar. Noch Stunden später lag Omi kerzengerade und angespannt auf seinem Bett, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die doch nichts mehr sahen und fühlte diese unendliche Leere in ihm, die ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Das Schwarz, was bis dahin nur um ihn herum gewesen war und gegen das er gekämpft hatte, dieses Schwarz war nun in ihm, hüllte ihn ein, infizierte ihn, verschlang ihn und besudelte ihn. Dunkelheit, die Dunkelheit in ihm nahm Überhand und er drohte in sich selbst zu versinken... Schwarz...
  

  

Es bestand keine Hoffnung mehr auf eine Heilung seiner Augen. Schon nach zwei Tagen, bei denen er wieder bei Bewusstsein war, war ihm das klar geworden. Natürlich, niemand hatte je etwas direktes gesagt; wahrscheinlich hatten sie alle Angst, dass es ein zu großer Schock für ihn wäre - die Wahrheit. Aber er hatte es mitbekommen. Die mitleiderfüllten Seitenblicke, das betont freundliche und einfühlsame Verhalten der Krankenschwestern und der immer besorgter dreinschauende Arzt... All das und auch seine innerliche Gewissheit zeigten ihm das, was die Ärzte zu vertuschen versuchten: Tsukiyono Omi war mit 16 Jahren aus unerklärlichen Gründen erblindet. 
  

Unerklärliche Gründe? Omi lachte bitter bei dem Gedanken. Noch imemr erinnerte er sich nicht vollständig an die Nacht, in der ihm jemand das Augenlicht genommen hatte - nur Bruchstücke der Erinnerung suchten ihn nächtlich in seinen Alpträumen heim. Aber egal ob er sich nun an die Einzelheiten erinnerte oder nicht - den Schmerz, als ihm jemand die Augen ausstach, konnte er noch immer fühlen, als würde es in diesem Moment geschehen...
       

Meist saß er aufrecht in seinem Bett und sah in die Richtung, wo er das Fenster vermutete. Oder er lag mit hinter dem Kopf verschrenkten Armen auf dem Bett und hörte Musik bei voller Lautstärke. Als ihn eine Schwester diesbezüglich einmal ansprach, sagte er kühl, beinahe gelangweilt: Wieso nicht? Wenn ich schon mit 16 nichts mehr sehen kann, was schadet dann noch ein Hörsturz mit 17? 
       

Die Schwester schwieg, blieb noch einen Moment stehen und schien krampfhaft nach einer geeigneten Antwort zu suchen, fand diese nicht und verließ schließlich raschelnd Omi's Zimmer. 
       

Die Tage vergingen langsam, viel zu langsam und viel zu eintönig und bald kam sich Omi wie ein Gefangener vor. Er schlief wenig, denn er hatte Angst vor seinen Träumen, vor der Erinnerung an diese eine Nacht. Er nahm Tabletten gegen die Müdigkeit, Tabletten gegen die Angst, Tabletten gegen Hunger und Schwindelgefühl, Kopfschmerzen oder einfache Beruhigungstabletten. 
Wenn er es vor Müdigkeit gar nicht mehr aushielt, schluckte er mehrere Schlaftabletten für einen schweren, tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf. Es war, als hinge sein Leben nur noch von Pillendöschen, -fläschchen und –schächtelchen ab, als hinge jede einzelne Emotion Omis nur mit den Tabletten zusammen... Als könne man ihn zu Dutzenden aufgereiht, abgefüllt und verkorkt in jeder x-beliebigen Apotheke finden...
  

  

tbc
  

ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich weiter schreiben soll. ich hab schon etwas mehr aufm pc und die nächsten kapitel ziemlich genau geplant, aber ich will hier nichts für niemanden schreiben. also: wenn euch die story soweit gefällt, ihr auf nagixomi, angst und den ganzen kram steht, dann schreibt fleißig reviews!!! =^.^= **danke**!!
bombay


	2. second chapter

bombay's Laberecke: Ich bin echt doof. Danke, Cindy, dass du mich auf diesen echt bescheuerten Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hast... Nee nee nee, da hat man zwei Betaleser (die das leider nie gelesen haben... ^^°) und liest sich det Zeuch auch noch fünf mal durch - und dann übersieht man *so* was!! Argh! Tut mir echt leid! *Asche auf ihr Haupt streu*
Danke mein liebes kleines to-chan-chan!! *hugs to-chan*
weiter geht's...
  

upload #002: forsaken
  

Die Erinnerung kam, wie alle Erinnerungen kamen: zu schnell, zu plötzlich und viel zu... erschütternd?! Omi hatte erneut einige Schmerztabletten genommen; nicht, weil er tatsächlich irgendwelche Schmerzen neben seinem Auge empfand, sondern nur, weil er vielleicht nichts besseres wusste und wahrscheinlich war er sowieso längst süchtig... 
Er hatte zu viele genommen und zusammen mit den zwei Valium und den Schlaftabletten davor wurde er schnell schläfrig und ließ sich erschöpft auf das noch warme Laken zurücksinken.
Erst glaubte er, es wären Halluzinationen, Trugbilder, die ihm sein erschöpfter Geist vorgaukelte...
Aber sie waren es nicht.
[Was er sah, waren die letzten Sekunden des Lebens seiner Freunde]
rewind
Es war weder Tag noch Nacht, nicht einmal eine wahre Mischung derselben. Staub und Asche und Rauch hatten den Himmel so sehr verfinstert, dass eine künstliche Nacht geschaffen wurden war. Aber es war auch keine Nacht. Trübes, milchiges Dämmerlicht, immer wieder von grellen, lautlosen Blitzen unterbrochen, machte es unmöglich eine Sonne oder wenigstens einen Himmel oder sonst etwas zu erkennen. Er schwitzte. Noch war er so gut wie unverletzt, aber er würde sich selbst belügen, würde er auch nur eine Sekunde daran denken, die nächsten Stunden überleben zu können. Vielleicht war er in zwei Stunden schon von Oracles Kugeln durchsiebt, vielleicht war er bereits in 20 Minuten tot... Er wusste es nicht und genau das machte ihn verletzlich. Vielleicht wartete sein Mörder bereits hinter ihm? ...
Er bemerkte kalten Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Omi hörte etwas hinter sich, trainierte sich mit seinen jahrelang trainierten Reflexen um und zog gleichzeitig in einer fließenden Bewegung seine Darts.
Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.
  

[replay modus: slow-motion]
[Tone: off]
  

Es war wie in einem dieser alten, schwarzweißen Hollywoodproduktionen Marke Stummfilm. Die grellen Lichtblitze, die wohl von Explosionen in der Nähe herrührten und die das Geschehen immer wieder schaurig im weißen Stakatto erleuchteten, wirkten wie Risse im Abspielband, Fehler, Verunreinigungen... Der einzige Ton, den man hören konnte, war das leise aber stetige Knacken, wie ein altes Radio, das knackt...
Sie standen vor ihm, kaum zwei Meter von ihm entfernt... eine Art Halbkreis... Ein besonders heller Blitz erleuchtete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Gesichter. Was er in ihren Augen sah, lies sein Blut zu Eis erstarren. Entsetzen, maßloses Entsetzen, Grauen, nie gekannte Furcht...
Instinktiv wich er etwas zurück, ehe er leise, zitternd fragte:
Aya?... Ken?... Yohji... Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, sein Mund bewegte sich aber es blieb still bis auf das lauter werdende Knacken im Hintergrund. Er atmete heftig, seine Augen huschten von einem zum anderen.
Wa-was ist los?, fragte er mühsam, schleppend und voller Angst.
  

Im selben Moment explodierten sie.
  

Ein Schwall Blut traf Omi an Beinen, Oberkörper und im Gesicht. Er erstarrte. Klebrige, dunkelrote, fast schwarze Flüssigkeit tropfte von seinen Haaren auf seine Wange, floss seine Wange hinab und ergoss sich ohne Unterlass auf seinen hellen Pullover. Rote Flüssigkeit tränkte seine , ließen Weiß zu Rot werden, benetze ihn, benetzte ihn, benetzte ihn... Er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund, wusste im gleichen Augenblick, dass es nicht sein eigenes war, vielleicht aber Kenkens... oder Ayans... Yotans? Der metallisch-süße Geschmack des Blutes ließ ihn husten, röcheln, spucken... Er erbrach sich wieder und wieder, während Tränen über seine Wangen rollten bis sein Gesicht zu brennen anfing. Als er nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder aufsah, sah er direkt in Berserkers Augen...
[interrupt]
Woran er sich weiter erinnerte, war ein bestialischer Schmerz.
Der Schmerz, wenn dir das Augenlicht genommen wird.
Omi schrie auf, versuchte zu erwachen, hoffte, aus diesem Horrorszenario entfliehen zu können, wenn er sich einredete, dies sei ein Traum, ein Traum, nur ein Traum, keine Erinnerung...
Aber er konnte nicht entfliehen. Wie könnte ein Mensch vor seiner Vergangenheit fliehen? Wie vor etwas fliehen, das in jede Pore, in jede einzelne Zelle eingedrungen ist? Wie etwas entfliehen, das man selber ist?? 
Er kehrte zurück in die Welt voller Rauch, Qualm und Blut, voller Schmutz und Tod.
Der Schmerz explodierte in seinem Hinterkopf, pflanzte sich rasend schnell fort in Stirn, Wirbelsäule und...
Omi schrie. Wie von Sinnen schrie er. Er wälzte sich auf dem Boden, der mit Glassplittern übersät war und presste die Hände auf seine blutigen Augen. Oder auf die Stellen, wo er einmal Augen gehabt hatte...
Erst nach Minuten wurde er ruhig, blieb zusammengekrümmt liegen und wimmerte leise. Berserker schwieg, starrte auf den kleinen Jungenkörper zu seinen Füßen. Genussvoll beobachtete er das unkontrollierte Zucken von Omis Gliedern... Berserker wusste, dass er Macht über besaß. ER konnte ihn quälen, ihm die Hände abhacken, ihm die Wangen aufschneiden, er konnte ihm die Pulsadern aufritzen, sich in seinem Blute baden, er konnte ihn vergewaltigen, ihm die Beine brechen, aber er konnte ihn auch einfach schön langsam und qualvoll... töten. 
Berserkers Augen wanderten über den schmerzgebeutelten Körper Bombays. Nein, er würde ihn nicht weiter quälen. Er würde ihn nicht einmal vergewaltigen. Er sollte am Leben bleiben... und dem selben Wahnsinn verfallen, dem auch die anderen verfallen waren. Er sollte dem Schwarzen verfallen, er sollte in die Dunkelheit eintauchen. Wenn es eine größere Qual für etwas Weißes gab, dann war sie zumindest noch nicht erfunden. Bombay sollte wahnsinnig werden. Langsam... wahnsinnig werden... Bis er selbst den Tod wählte... Bombay sollte werden wie Nagi, oder wie Schuldig. Er sollte von seiner eigenen dunklen Seite aufgefressen werden... Vernichtet... vernichtet, vernichtet!
  

Omi erwachte. Was eigentlich hieß: Er fiel zurück in diese Schwärze, aus der er nie wirklich hatte fliehen können. Schwer atmend lag er auf seinem Bett, auf dem Rücken. Ihm war kalt, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass ihm auch bei 40°C kalt gewesen wäre. Er fror innerlich. Sein Herz war kalt wie Eis, eiskalt, wie ein Eiszapfen so kalt. Und der Eiszapfen drohte ihn zu zerschneiden...
  

Die nächsten Tage nahm er wie in einem Traum war: verschwommen, unscharf und vernebelt. Die Zeit schien plötzlich ganz anderen Gesetzen zu gehorchen; mal verflogen die Sekunden und Omi hörte den Befehl der Nachtruhe einen Wimpernschlag nachdem der erste Wecker geläutet hatte... An anderen Tagen verhielt sich die Zeit wie eine träge, zähflüssige Masse, die sich nicht recht fortbewegen wollte und nur in Brocken und bröckchenweise an ihm vorüber zog. Omi lag auf seinem Bett, hörte MP3s, die er allesamt bereits auswendig kannte (und es waren 500 Lieder gespeichert), oder auch keine M?3s mehr, seitdem seine Batterien ausgefallen waren. Als seine Batterien das erste mal ausfielen, hatte er einen richtigen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, er war aufgesprungen und hatte versucht zur Tür zu rennen... Dabei riss er seinen Tropf um und fiel mit ihm zu Boden... Seitdem hatte er sich nur erhoben, um ins Bad zu gehen. Er hing wieder am Tropf und ließ sich alle 6 Stunden eine gute Portion Morphium verabreichen - wahrscheinlich war er nur deshalb so ruhig. 
Omi lag auf seinem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und schien zur Decke zu starren, hätte er nicht den verräterischen Verband um die Augen, der jeden eines besseren belehrte. Omis Gedanken weilten während dieser Zeit mehr bei Weiß, als je zuvor. Wahrscheinlich stimmte dieser Spruch sogar, dass man erst bemerkt, wieviel einem etwas wert ist, wenn es nicht mehr da ist. Omi hatte aufgegeben, vor seiner Realität und seiner Vergangenheit zu fliehen. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er das auf Dauer nicht bringen könnte. Immer wieder zogen die Bilder dieser Nacht (Nacht?) an ihm vorbei, er versuchte sich jede einzelne Bewegung zu merken, speicherte alles in seinen Zellen ab, jedes Detail, jede noch so winzige Kleinigkeit... 
  

In Omis Kopf reiften immer wieder neue Ideen, die zu Plänen heranwuchsen, zu Hirngespinsten wurden und letztendlich als Idiotenwunsch wieder verblassten. Pläne. Rachepläne? Nein... nicht wirklich. Es gab niemanden, an dem er sich noch hätte rächen können. Natürlich - Berserker. Und Omi war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er Berserker nicht grausam töten würde, wenn er ihm das nächste mal über den Weg lief... Wenn er ihn dann irgendwie erkennen könnte, dachte er bitter. 
Nein, was Omi wollte war keine kleinkarierte Rache à la oder ähnlichen Motiven. Rache in einem anderen Maßstab, das war es, was er wollte. Er wollte Kritiker auslöschen. Kritiker und was noch über denen stand...
Das einzige, was er dazu eben noch benötigte, waren Augen. Und einen Freund, oder etwas ähnliches, der ihm beistehen würde... Er verwarf seinen letzten Gedanken sofort wieder. Kein Freund. Keine Freunde mehr. Nie wieder. Er wollte nicht noch mal den Schmerz fühlen müssen, den jeder fühlt, der einen Freund verliert...
  

  



	3. third chapter

Ihr wollt den dritten Teil, ja? Wirklich? O_ô;; Wow! Egal. Ich weiß nicht mehr so genau, was drin steht, aber hier ist er! *rüberschmeiß*
Und bitte bitte reviewt, okay?!
  

  

Upload #003: crawl
  

Wie heißt du?
Naoe Nagi...
Omi horchte auf. Die Stimme klang vertraut in seinen Ohren...
Und du kennst Tsukiyono-kun wirklich? Seid ihr Freunde?, hörte Omi die leicht schnarrende Stimme der Chef-Krankenschwester durch die Tür. Der Andere schwieg einen Moment.
Freunde? ... Ja. Wir sind Freunde. Dürfte ich ihn jetzt bitte sehen? Ja, Omi kannte diese Stimme... Ein Freund? Ein Klassenkamerad? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an die Gesichter der Menschen, die ihn früher täglich umgeben hatten... Genau genommen ahtte er alles verdrängt, was weh tat. Alles. Sein Leben. Sein Leben, das nicht enden wollte.
  

[...und man fragt sich die ganze zeit: warum nicht ich? Warum nicht ich?]
[als lebender zwischen toten]
[warum lebe ich]
  

Die Stimme war kühl, beinahe kalt, hatte einen unglaublich scharfen Unterton und klang trotz allem noch kindlich unschuldig und beinahe niedlich. Omi fragte sich, wie ein Mensch mit dieser Stimme wohl aussehen könnte. Ob er ebenfalls auf der einen Seite hart, kalt und abweisend aussah, auf der anderen Seite jedoch kindlich, niedlich, süß... Wie konnte man diese Gegensätze auf einem Gesicht vereinen?! Omi hätte viel dafür gegeben, dem Jungen, der nun zur Tür hereinkam, auch nur für eine Sekunde in die Augen sehen zu dürfen...
  

Hallo, Tsukiyono-kun..., murmelte der Unbekannte leise. Die Stimme berührte noch immer etwas, und doch nichts in Omi.
...oder sollte ich lieber sagen: Hallo, Bombay-chan?, fügte der Junge hinzu, seine Stimme war um einen Hauch kühler geworden und klang kaum noch freundlich und niedlich. Omi setzte sich langsam auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand hinter ihm. 
, fragte er leise, bemüht, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu verleihen. Bombay-chan... dieser Name stieß in seinem Inneren auf Antwort...
Du kleine schwarze Ratte..., flüsterte Omi. 
Der Junge lachte leise, kam etwas näher und setzte sich an Omis Fußende. 
Hätt' ja nicht gedacht, dass du dich erinnerst... Nach allem was wir dir angetan haben, hätte ich gedacht, du wärst längst wahnsinnig geworden... Hat mich sowieso gewundert: Du schienst mir immer noch ganz bei Trost, trotz deines Vaters und so weiter...
Omi lauschte der Stimme des Jungen, versuchte sich zu erinnern an all das, was er erzählte. Sein Vater...? Was war mit... seinem Vater? Was hatte ihm dieser Junge angetan? Wer waren die anderen? Wer... wer war der Junge überhaupt?
Was-was willst du?, fragte Omi unsicher.
Der Junge stockte mitten in seinem Erzählschwall und schwieg. Die Stille lastete auf den beiden. Omi wurde es immer unangenehmer; dieser nicht eben höfliche Junge, an den er sich nicht mehr ganz erinnern konnte, der aber eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt haben musste (das fühlte er und es tat ihm weh...) und so viele Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste oder so viele Antworten, mit denen er nichts weiter anfangen konnte...
Als der Junge, Naoe, wieder mit reden anfing, hatte sich seine Stimme verändert. War sie bis dahin schon unglaublich leise gewesen, so war sie jetzt kaum mehr als ein Hauchen, ein Flüstern. 
Ich... weiß es auch nicht. Eigentlich sollte ich dich töten. Du bist der Letzte von ihnen und mit dir würde endlich der letzte Rest Weiß von der Bildfläche verschwinden... Ja, ich sollte dich töten. Wir hätten dich sofort töten sollen, wenn du mich fragst. Aber Berserker und Mastermind wollten dich noch eine Runde zappeln lassen - und Oracle schien der Gedanke, dass klein Bombay-chan wahnsinnig werden würde, auch sehr zu amüsieren...
Omi schwieg. Natürlich. Ruhig atmete er ein und aus. Natürlich. Das war Prodigy, die kleine schwarze Ratte, sein höchst persönlicher Todfeind, das war Schwarz-Junior. Schwarz. Omi dachte den Gedanken ganz ruhig, seelenruhig und beinahe gleichgültig. Es war, als hatte das Denken seinen Körper verlassen, als würde er selbst die ganze Szenerie von oben betrachten und dieser Tsukiyono-kun dort unten, blind, allein und unbewaffnet seinem Todfeind gegenüber, war nichts weiter als eine mehr oder weniger leblose Hülle, eine Schale, ein Gefäß... _leer_... 
Distanziert atmete er den Geruch des Anderen ein, fühlte dessen Nähe und wenn er sich richtig konzentrierte, konnte er neben den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen Prodigys auch seine Herzschläge hören. 
  

[...es ist ekelhaft den herzschlag der person zu hören, die dein leben zerstörte...]
  

Und was willst du nun?, fragte Omi ruhig. Die gespenstische Ruhe, in die ihn das Wissen um des anderen Identität versetzt hatte, ließ auch jetzt noch nicht nach.
Nichts... Ich wollte dich... sehen. Ich bin der Letzte, der dich sehend gesehen hat. Und ich bin der... der letztendlich Schuld ist... das du doch... vollständig... Prodigy verstummte, suchte nach Worten, die niemand jetzt gefunden hätte und schwieg schließlich endgültig.
Omi hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, Eis zu atmen.
Du willst sagen... du hast mir damals die Augen zerstochen? Ich wäre ohne dich gar nicht vollständig erblindet? Du bist Schuld? Du hast vollendet, was Berserker in seinem Blutdurst nicht ganz geschafft hat? Du hast...?!? 
Prodigy schwieg kurz, dann antwortete er leise und ruhig. Ich wusste, dass dir das nicht gefallen würde. Die Wahrheit. Ich dachte nur... du solltest es wissen. Warum sollte ich es wissen wollen? 
Du willst dich nicht rächen? Omi schwieg und bewegte sich nicht. 
Was sollte das nun noch bringen?, fragte er dann nach einer geraumen Weile. Wem sollte meine Rache noch etwas nützen?!
, antwortete Prodigy unsicher.
Omi lachte höhnisch. Mir? Mir nützt wahrscheinlich gar nichts mehr. Mit XXX Jahren entführt, vergewaltigt und von dem eigenen Vater verraten und verstoßen, mit XXX Jahren schon Mörder, Auftragskiller und Mordmaschine, mit 16 Jahren erblindet und aller Freunde beraubt!!! [1]
Prodigy schwieg. Was hätte er antworten sollen? Hätte er Bombay von seinem eigenem, seinem eigenen beschissenen Leben erzählen sollen? Hätte er ihn in die Geheimnisse der Dunkelheit einweihen sollen? Was ging Bombay sein Leben an?! Prodigy musterte das blasse Gesicht, oder vielmehr den letzten Rest, der unter der breiten Mullbinde um die Augen hervorlugte.
Jaaaaaah... Sieht so aus, als hättest du mit deinem Leben echt die Arschkarte gezogen., murmelte Prodigy dann leise, aber es klang nichts Böses in seiner Stimme wieder, nichts Verletzendes oder Kränkendes, es war lediglich die Feststellung einer ohnehin bestehenden und sichtbaren Tatsache. Es war nur das. Omi verharrte.
Warum bist du hier, Naoe-kun?, fragte er schließlich und seine Stimme war ruhig, ruhig und kühl wie ein gefrorener See...
_Schnee fiel sanft._
  

  

[1] - Ich bin so'n Loser, jaja, ich geb's ja zu - aber ich hab echt keinen Plan, wie alt Ommitchi damals war!! Sorry!! .'
  



End file.
